


what are words

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Enjoy some fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this as so hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: squip teaches jeremy computer words and jeremy teaches squip slang
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 27





	what are words

“Jeremy, I wanna teach you something.”

“What would that be?”

“Computer words.” Squip said, appearing next to Jeremy.

“I think I know what some of them are. You say them a lot so.. context clues but hit me with your best shot.” Jeremy shrugged, looking over at Squip.

“Alright. What does CPU stand for?” Squip asked, sitting next to Jeremy.  
“Cold-.. pie university..?” Jeremy squeaked out, realizing he wasn’t as smart as he thought.

Squip let out a quiet snort as he heard Jeremy’s answer, shaking his head. “No. It means Central Processing Unit.”  
“Oh I thought it was short for computer too-” Jeremy mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Alright what doesssss DNS stand for?” Squip asked.  
“Stop with the abbreviations, you know I’m not smart- But it might stand for.. don’t nudes see-”

Squip freaking CACKLED. “Definitely not-” He snorted. “It means domain name system.”

“Okay you know I’m not smart when it comes to technology names, dude.” Jeremy huffed. “Y’know what, it’s my turn to ask the questions here, tic-tac.”

“Hit me with your best shot.” Squip said, already up for a challenge.

“What does GOAT mean?”

“You don’t know what a goat is, Jeremy? It’s an animal that-”

“No no no. GOAT is an abbreviation.” Jeremy smirked.

“Uh- what?”

“It stands for Greatest Of All TIme.” Jeremy giggled like the little devil he is. “Next word is: slay.”

“To kill someone or the activity of slaughter.”

“WRONG. So-.. wrong. Slay means that you’re impressed by something.” Jeremy explained. “God you’re bad at this-”

“Dude you literally didn’t know what CPU meant, shut up-”


End file.
